Day by day
by He-s-One-Of-A-Kind
Summary: Après le succès de Fantastic Baby, la YG décide, afin de remercier les fans de leur soutient, de retourner le MV de Haru Haru. Des sentiments enfouis depuis longtemps refont surface dans le coeur de Ji Yong...
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction GTOP !

Pour situer le contexte, dans l'histoire on est un peu après la sortie de _Alive, _l'histoire démarre avec le 'alive comeback show' (d'ailleurs si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous le conseille!^^).

Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne respecte pas concernant leurs vies à tous, comme par exemple dire que _Haru haru_ a été leur premier grand succès alors qu'avant il y a au moins _Lies_, ou encore ne pas faire allusions aux 'incidents' de GD et Daesung, etc... J'utilise le contexte réel de Big Bang, mais en arrangeant certains détails à ma sauce, donc que les VIP acharné(e)s ne s'insurgent pas inutilement, je sais que certains trucs ne collent pas avec la réalité !

Egalement à souligner que les paroles de chanson utilisées sont la plupart du temps traduites en anglais afin que nous pauvres français puissions y comprendre quelque chose... ^^'

Sur ce, enjoy~ ! (and comment si possible, parce que c'est pas drôle de voir que les textes ont des vues mais pas de review...) ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

_Tonight, such a beautiful night. Sing with me now! 2012 ! Follow me! Big Bang ! Big Bang ! We back again one more time ! Say no way no way ! We back on top so easily ! Big Bang ! Big Bang ! Don't stop, let's play ! OK! OK! Go! Go! Go! _ (Big Bang – Tonight (english version) 2012)

Le concert avait commencé. _Le_ concert qui lançait le grand retour de Big Bang. _Le_ « Big Bang alive come-back show ». Il se déroulait sur la plus grande scène de Corée, le Gymnastics Stadium Olympic Park, à Séoul. Des milliers de fans étaient venus assister à cet événement. Le show fut une réussite. Mais pouvait-il seulement en être autrement ?

Quelques heures après seulement, les enregistrements du show avaient fait, par le biais d'internet, le tour du monde. Les fans de Big Bang, les fervents VIPs, étaient tous ravis : _ils_étaient de retour, avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme qu'à leur début !

Suite à ces nombreuses réactions positives de la part de leurs fans, les cinq membres du groupe furent convoqués par leurs producteurs.

« Bon les garçons, comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, votre come-back est un succès. Nous sommes déjà en train de prévoir une tournée mondiale dont les dates seront annoncées d'ici quelques mois. En attendant, pour faire patienter vos fans, et également les remercier de leur éternel soutien, nous avons décidé de réactualiser votre premier grand succès. Pour faire simple, vous allez réenregistrer _Haru Haru_, et surtout retourner le clip ! »

Les cinq membres du groupe parurent assez étonnés de cette idée, mais une fois la surprise passée, ils semblèrent tous y adhérer. Cependant, un détail échappa à l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce : à l'entente du discours de leur manager, Young Bae avait tiqué. Discrètement il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de son meilleur ami, Ji Yong. Celui-ci avait le regard voilé, comme si des images du passé qu'il avait tentées d'oublier revenait le hanter. Il se reprit très vite, secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, et se mêla à l'enthousiasme général du reste du groupe avec entrain. Trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne remarqua donc pas l'air préoccupé de son ami qui le regardait.

« Très bien ! » leur producteur ajouta, « On vous a libéré le week-end, on commencera à bosser sur l'enregistrement lundi. Profitez de ces deux jours pour regarder la version d'origine, et réfléchissez à ce que vous pourriez modifier. Il ne s'agit pas de changer grand chose, juste de réactualiser, de marquer le coup de votre come-back avec une chanson de vos débuts. C'est bon, vous avez compris l'idée ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, et après avoir salué les membres de leur maison d'édition, ils se dirigèrent vers le van qui les attendait dehors. Alors qu'ils roulaient en direction de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, Ji Yong, la tête posée sur la vitre, regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourrait-il le supporter cette fois-ci ? Serait-il capable de réaliser cet exploit que des années auparavant il avait réussit à accomplir ? Il en doutait. Tout ce qu'il était, pendant des années, parvenu à enfouir au plus profond de son être, à contenir dans un coin de son cœur refaisait surface sans qu'il ne parvienne à le contrôler.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la main de Seung Ri sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on essaie d'attirer ton attention » lui dit-il, « Ça va ? Tu es bien plus silencieux que d'habitude ! »

Ji Yong se maudit intérieurement : bien sûr, ses amis le connaissaient bien à force. Trop bien. Il allait devoir faire attention à son comportement. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de ses états d'âme actuels.

« Désolé » répondit-il, « Je suis seulement fatigué... »

A peine eut-il terminé de débiter cette excuse d'une banalité sans nom, que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Young Bae : il savait. Ji Yong vit dans le regard de son ami que, lui, avait déjà compris. Après tout, il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Il avait été le seul au courant des années auparavant, aujourd'hui il s'était immédiatement rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme s'il savait depuis tout ce temps, que cela ressortirait un jour ou l'autre. Ji Yong soupira. Malgré tout ce que cela impliquait, au moins il n'était pas seul.

Les cinq garçons arrivèrent bientôt à l'appartement. C'était un appartement immense, assez luxueux, mais après tout ils étaient des stars, ils pouvaient se le permettre !

Ils entrèrent, et Seung Hyun se dirigea droit vert le salon pour s'affaler, avec sa classe habituelle, sur un sofa en soupirant. Il fut vite rejoint par Seung Ri, alors que Dae Sung attrapait la télécommande de la télé. Il lança le clip de _Haru Haru_ - c'est ce que leurs producteurs leur avaient conseillé non?, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de ses deux amis.

Ji Yong et Young Bae arrivèrent dans la pièce à ce moment là, chargés de boissons.

_... Yeah. Finally realize that I'm nothing without you. I was wrong forgive me..._

Young Bae dû réaliser la détresse de son ami, car après leur avoir à tous deux libéré les mains, il se mit à rapper en même temps que les Ji Yong et Seung Hyun virtuels. Il s'avança vers Ji Yong en dansant pour l'entraîner avec lui dans sa danse, plus ridicule qu'autre chose, dans le but de l'amuser. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire leur trois amis étalés sur le canapé.

_Haru haru mudyeojyeogane..._

Ji Yong mit brutalement fin à leur danse, en se jetant dans les bras de son partenaire, enfouissant sa tête dans son coup, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Young Bae écarquilla les yeux : était-il si mal que ça ? En sentant les mains de son ami se crisper dans son dos, et son corps tout entier se mettre à trembler légèrement, il comprit qu'il avait effectivement sous-estimé son état. Il encercla son ami de ses bras puissants, plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle quelques heures plus tôt.

Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent de rire lorsqu'ils comprirent que cela ne faisait pas vraiment partie de « l'attraction » à laquelle ils avaient eu droit une minute auparavant. Que se passait-il pour que leur leader, habituellement si joyeux, si enthousiaste, soit dans cet état ? Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et interrogatif.

Young Bae se détacha doucement de Ji Yong, et l'entraîna avec lui vers les chambres, lançant un regard d'excuse aux trois autres qui les fixaient toujours avec interrogation. Juste après être sorti de la pièce, il entendit la voix de Seung Hyun :

« Ji Yong, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_« Si tu savais Hyung. Si seulement tu savais, comment réagirais-tu ? »_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 de Day By Day ! **

Enjoy &_ review_ ~ !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Ji Yong se sentait bien. Il avait prit une décision. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible, pas maintenant que Big Bang faisait son grand retour le groupe avait besoin de lui. Il avait donc décidé de tout faire pour rester professionnel, il espérait que le fait de se concentrer sur le travail allait l'aider à penser à autre chose qu'à son actuel problème.

Doucement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Young Bae encore endormi – ce dernier n'avait pas voulu le laisser passer la nuit seul – et se leva. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, où il se glissa immédiatement sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche. La chaleur bienfaitrice acheva de le détendre complètement. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, il était prêt à affronter les jours à venir.

Il retourna dans la chambre, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette placée sur les hanches. Rapidement il s'habilla, puis, il entreprit de réveiller Young Bae.

« Yong Bae » commença-t-il doucement, « il est 11h20 » continua-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveil placé à côté du lit, « il serait peut-être temps de se lever ».  
Son ami émit un grognement de protestation, et se tourna, s'éloignant de la source potentielle de bruit, il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller en soupirant.

Réveil en douceur : échec. Ji Yong se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets en grand, laissant la lumière matinale inonder la chambre où le pauvre Young Bae se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le lit, sa tête disparaissant sous la couette. Mais Ji Yong n'en avait pas fini, il se rapprocha à nouveau du lit, et arracha violemment l'unique protection de son ami contre cette harassante lumière. Celui-ci, après avoir cherché à retenir sa couette d'une main, en vain, se redressa difficilement jusqu'à obtenir la position assise. Il fixa son leader avant d'annoncer :

« Tu n'es plus mon meilleur ami, je te renie. »  
Ji Yong ricana en le voyant retomber sur le lit dans un bruit étouffé.  
« Tu as exactement dix minutes pour te lever ou j'emploie la méthode forte » menaça-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre en prenant soin de claquer bruyamment la porte.

Ji Yong prit une grande inspiration, se colla un sourire sur le visage, et entra d'un pas décidé dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Seung Hyun perdu dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café.

« Bonjour Hyung ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.  
« 'Jour » lui répondit difficilement son aîné.

Certains étaient du matin, d'autres non. Seung Hyun ne l'était pas. Ji Yong sourit intérieurement, et s'assit à table, se servant également du café.  
Dae Sung entra dans la cuisine à ce moment là.

« Ji Yong ! » le salua-t-il – lui avait compris qu'il était inutile de solliciter Seung Hyun. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Ji Yong releva la tête et regarda le nouvel arrivant. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Je vais bien Dae Sung » répondit-il. « Si tu fais référence à hier soir, j'étais simplement fatigué. »

Son cadet le regarda, peu convaincu de la réponse. Leur programme des derniers jours n'était que peu chargé, son leader n'avait donc aucune raison d'être exténué. Cependant lorsque ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire, il décida de le croire.

_« Et voilà, des paroles rassurantes, un sourire, et je peux tous les duper. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'on s'inquiète pour moi en permanence. Je vais peut-être m'en sortir. Encore une fois. »_

Le week-end passa tranquillement, et le premier jour en studio du groupe arriva.

_Finally I realize that I'm nothing without you. I was so wrong. Forgive me._

Le cœur de Ji Yong se serra alors qu'ils commençaient à enregistrer. Cette chanson, c'était lui qui l'avait écrite, des années auparavant. La maison d'édition avait tenue à ce que ce soit Big Bang qui l'interprète, et non G-Dragon seul. Elle avait été leur premier grand succès. Cependant, seul lui, « G-Dragon » en comprenait réellement le sens. Il l'avait composée à l'époque où il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments. Ses sentiments pour _lui_. Sentiments qui aujourd'hui refaisaient surface avec une ardeur décuplée par trop d'années de refoulement.

_I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times._

Ils connaissaient tous la chanson, ils savaient comment l'interpréter. L'enregistrement studio fut donc terminé en fin d'après midi.

Dans le van les reconduisant chez eux, Seung Ri annonça :

« Tu as vraiment été fantastique aujourd'hui Ji Yong. On aurait vraiment pu jurer que tu ressentais tout ce que tu disais, tu es vraiment un bon interprète ! »

Les autres acquiescèrent, alors que Young Bae jetait un regard à la dérobée – cela devenait une habitude – en direction de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci en guise de réponse, sourit au plus jeune.  
_« Vous m'avez trouvé convainquant ? Attendez de voir mon jeu d'acteur. Vous n'avez encore rien vu. »_

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison d'édition, leur manager leur annonça que l'équipe de tournage n'était pas encore prête, et que par conséquent ils commenceraient le tournage le lendemain. Il leur demanda cependant de rester dans les locaux de la maison d'édition, et de travailler sur le projet.

Les cinq garçons décidèrent donc, sous menaces implicites de leur leader, de se rendre au studio de danse, afin de revoir la chorégraphie. Ji Yong, en temps que leader perfectionniste pris la direction des opérations. Il se plaça face au reste du groupe, et les observa danser, lançant par moment des regards désespérés en direction de Seung Hyun. « _Hyung n'a vraiment aucun sens du rythme_» pensa-t-il ne sachant pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Lorsqu'il fut plus ou moins satisfait du résultat, Ji Yong alla rejoindre sa place. Ils recommencèrent à danser, mais furent très vite interrompus par leur leader qui s'était arrêté net dans son élan fixant alternativement Seung Hyun et son propre reflet dans les miroirs recouvrant les murs de la salle.

« Cheveux » commença-t-il, « nos cheveux ne vont pas du tout Hyung, ces coupes ne correspondent pas à l'atmosphère de Haru Haru, nous allons devoir changer ! »

Sur ce, il se rua sur son téléphone. Seung Hyun resta interloqué devant la rapidité avec laquelle son cadet avait débité ses paroles avant de s'enfuir afin de téléphoner. Les trois autres fixaient la porte, se retenant visiblement de rire. Ils avaient retrouvé leur leader !  
Il revint une minute plus tard, annonçant qu'il avait réussi à négocier un rendez-vous avec leur coiffeur personnel dans l'après-midi. Cette fois, les trois chanteurs ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner devant le comportement leur ami. Celui-ci, dans un élan de maturité avancée leur tira la langue, avant d'ordonner la reprise de la répétition de danse.

Plus tard, alors que Ji Yong les conduisait, lui et Seung Hyun, en direction du coiffeur, il annonça soudain :

« Tu sais Hyung, » commença-t-il hésitant, « peut-être que tu devrais prendre des cours de danse, en dehors des répétitions du groupe ».

Voyant que le rappeur ne s'offusquait pas, il continua :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas suggéré cette idée plus tôt, mais je pense que ça pourrait t'être utile... ».  
« Tu sais que je suis un cas désespéré sur ce plan là Ji Yong ! » lui répondit son aîné. « Qui acceptera de me donner des cours, connaissant mes capacités très limitées en tant que danseur ? »

« Moi » dit fermement le leader. « Moi je te donnerai des cours particuliers ».

Seung Hyun le regarda, surpris. Lorsqu'il comprit que Ji Yong ne plaisantait pas, il rigola légèrement, mais accepta cependant la proposition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Ils sortirent de chez le coiffeur en milieu d'après midi. Ils avaient tous deux refait une coiffure plus ou moins semblable à celles qu'ils avaient quelques années auparavant pour le premier tournage de Haru Haru. Ji Yong avait raison, sa mèche, ainsi que la couleur dans les tons bleus de Seung Hyun ne correspondaient pas du tout avec l'idée que la chanson voulait faire ressortir.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'utiliser la fin de l'après-midi pour tenter un premier cours de danse de Ji Yong pour Seung Hyun. Ils retournèrent donc au studio de danse. Leurs amis n'y étaient plus, vu l'heure, ils avaient probablement du rentrer à l'appartement.

Pendant deux heures ils s'entraînèrent non-stop, jusqu'à ce que Seung Hyun s'affale sur le sol, bras écartés :

« Je n'en peux plus » réussit-il à dire, essoufflé.

Ji Yong lui lança un regard amusé :

« Tu n'as aucune endurance Hyung ! »

Son aîné le regarda, et annonça un sourire qui se voulait innocent collé sur le visage :

« Crois moi, on ne peut pas dire ça dans toutes les situations... »

Ji Yong rougit légèrement. Pour cacher sa gène, il se racla la gorge et dit :

« Bon, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui ! Douche et puis on rentre ? »

« C'est parti ! » Seung Hyun répondit, souriant légèrement, mais choisissant de ne pas relever le changement de sujet de son cadet.

Il se releva avec difficulté, et suivit son leader en direction des vestiaires.

Là, il se déshabilla rapidement, attrapa une serviette, et partit dans les douches. Ji Yong le regarda disparaître par la porte, et pensa :

_« L'idée de la douche n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée, tout bien réfléchi... »_

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se déshabilla à son tour, entoura sa taille d'une serviette, et rejoignit son ami dans les douches.

Lorsqu'en entrant, il vit Seung Hyun dos à lui, l'eau dégringolant sur son corps nu, et durant un court instant, il souhaita être une goutte d'eau. Il dû se faire violence pour détourner le regard, et maudit intérieurement l'inventeur des douches communes.

Réticent, Ji Yong, enleva la serviette qui couvrait sa nudité, et se glissa à son tour sous l'eau. Soupirant de bien-être, il ferma les yeux, relevant son visage face au jet brûlant.

Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Seung Hyun l'observait, son regard indéchiffrable. Il sembla se rendre compte de l'indécence de son comportement, car il détourna la tête, fixant le mur mur devant lui. Ji Yong rougit.

Ils finirent de se doucher, s'habillèrent, et rejoignirent la voiture de Ji Yong, toujours dans une quiétude apaisante.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent accueillis par un Seung Ri beaucoup trop joyeux, qui leur sauta immédiatement dessus pour les serrer dans ses bras. Young Bae, qui l'avait suivi, aida ses deux amis à se détacher de l'étreinte du maknae en rigolant :

« On ne savait pas à quelle heure vous alliez rentrer » s'excusa-t-il, « on a sorti de quoi 's'occuper' en vous attendant. Ça fait deux heures, et vous connaissez Seung Ri, il ne tient pas l'alcool ! »

La situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser, d'autant plus que le plus jeune semblait plus que décidé à faire des câlins aux deux arrivants.

Dae Sung apparut à ce moment la, annonçant qu'il avait préparé le repas.

Les cinq garçons mangèrent, avant de retourner dans le salon, continuer ce que trois d'entre eux avaient commencé plus tôt.

« Au fait vous deux » commença Young Bae s'adressant aux deux rappeurs, « pourquoi vous êtes arrivés si tard ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas resté chez le coiffeur jusqu'au soir ? Je sais bien que Ji Yong peut être pire qu'une fille mais quand même ! »

« Nous sommes retournés au studio de danse, Hyung a besoin de quelques cours particuliers » répondit Ji Yong ignorant la taquinerie de son meilleur ami.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous plus ou moins éméchés. Seung Ri dormait depuis déjà un bon moment, la tête posée sur les genoux de Young Bae.

« Bon je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'aller se coucher » annonça se dernier.

Il réveilla doucement le maknae du groupe, avec l'aide de Dae Sung, il le soutint jusqu'à sa chambre, puis l'aida à s'installer dans son lit.

Pendant ce temps, Ji Yong, sur le canapé, semblait rassembler tout son courage pour réussir à passer de la position assise à debout. En face de lui, Seung Hyun, se leva lentement et gémit :

« Ah Ji Yong, ton entraînement de danse intensif laisse des traces, j'ai mal absolument partout ! »

Le concerné releva la tête, il trouva la solution à son problème personnel :

« Hyung, si tu m'aides à me lever, je te fais un massage. »

Sans répondre, Seung Hyun s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Il l'aida à se relever et à se stabiliser en position debout. Une fois fait, il l'escorta jusqu'à sa propre chambre, où il enleva son T-shirt et s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit.

« Chose promise chose due » dit-il innocemment en invitant Ji Yong à le rejoindre sur le lit.

Ce dernier, que l'alcool semblait avoir désinhibé de toute peur, grimpa sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur les reins de son aîné.

Doucement, presque timidement, il commença à masser les épaules endolories de son aîné. En entendant ce dernier pousser un soupir de contentement, Ji Yong prit confiance en lui. Ses gestes se firent plus précis, plus poussés.

Alors que Seung se détendait lentement sous son attention, ses doigts se firent plus aventureux. Chaque geste se transformait en caresse. Ji Yong fit de chaque touché un effleurement. Petit à petit, il descendit le long du dos de l'homme allongé sous lui, découvrant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, s'amusant de le sentir frémir sous ses doigts lorsqu'il effleurait une zone sensible.

Petit à petit, le leader se sentit perdre le contrôle. Le désir commença à le submerger. Paniqué, il stoppa son massage, et tenta de se lever pour fuir la pièce. C'était sans compter l'action de l'alcool sur son corps ! A peine eut-il posé les deux pieds par terre qu'il sentit le sol tanguer sous lui. Il se rassit immédiatement. Tant pis, il n'était pas en état de bouger, il allait devoir rester ici toute la nuit.

Il s'allongea donc près de Seung Hyun, sur la place qu'il lui avait laissé. Ce dernier semblait déjà dormir à moitié. Ji Yong se glissa sous la couette, sur le dos, laissant une distance raisonnable entre son corps et celui de son aîné.

« Bonne nuit Hyung » murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, c'est la luminosité qui réveilla Ji Yong. Il entrouvrit un œil cherchant la source de cette lumière, et le referma aussitôt : les volets de la chambre étaient grands ouverts, et un rayon de soleil venait directement le frapper dans les yeux.

Pestant contre cette lumière, il tenta de se retourner dans le lit. Il échoua dans sa tentative : quelque chose semblait le maintenir plaqué sur le matelas. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la texture de celui-ci paraissait différente que ce à quoi il était habitué.

Bravant le soleil, il rouvrit les yeux. Un torse. Sa tête était posée, non pas sur son habituel oreiller, mais sur un torse – qu'il tenait étroitement serré dans ses bras. Sans faire un mouvement, il regarda aux alentours : il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Son cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse. Qu'avait-il fait hier soir pour se réveiller dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, utilisant un torse comme oreiller ? Il se doutait bien, compte tenu du léger mal de crâne qui le cherchait, que l'alcool avait quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire.

Soudain, les événements de la veille lui revinrent à la mémoire. Seung Hyun !

Délicatement, il se détacha de l'étreinte de son aîné. Il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller, il ne voulait pas qu'un réveil dans cette position le mette mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas avoir à sentir sa gêne quant à la situation.

Lorsque Ji Yong s'assit sur le bord du lit, Seung Hyun se tourna dans son sommeil, semblant dérangé par la perte du corps chaud à ses côtés. Le leader se leva rapidement et s'éclipsa sans bruit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il fut accueilli par son meilleur ami qui avait l'air inquiet.

« Ji Yong ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as passé la nuit avec S... »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par Seung Ri qui entra à son tour dans la pièce, la tête entre les mains. Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, et Young Bae qui eut pitié de lui, se leva pour aller chercher un cachet pour son mal de crâne.

« Au fait » dit-il pendant que le maknae tentait d'ouvrir la boite de comprimés, « le manager a appelé, on commence à tourner cet après midi ».

« Super » commenta ironiquement Ji Yong alors que Seung Ri soupirait bruyamment, « on va tous être très frais... Bon bah je suppose qu'il faut réveiller les deux autres. Qui s'y colle? »

L'après-midi, lorsque les cinq membres du groupes arrivèrent tant bien que mal sur le lieu du tournage, leur manager leur annonça qu'ils allaient commencer par la première scène du clip : la dispute entre les deux rappeurs.

Alors qu'ils s'habillaient et se faisaient maquiller, l'équipe de tournage leur expliqua que, puisqu'ils savaient déjà plus ou moins quels gestes faire, ils allaient tenter de tourner la vidéo avec des sections plus longues que la première fois. Ils pensaient ainsi avoir terminé d'ici quelques jours.

Pour interpréter le rôle de la fille, ils avaient refait appel à la même actrice qu'il y a quelques années. C'était une jeune femme que tous appréciaient, et aucun n'envisageait quelqu'un d'autre sur cette chanson.

_Leave._

Ji Yong, à l'abri des caméras, écoutait les premières notes du piano. Il observait Seung Hyun et la jeune femme jouer le début de la vidéo.

Lentement, il entra en scène, jaugeant l'échange de loin.

_Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you. I was so wrong, forgive me._

Alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait, il se mit en marche, avançant d'un pas décidé, en rythme avec la musique, en direction de son potentiel rival. Ils commencèrent tous deux à rapper, à tour de rôle, tentant de s'intimider l'un l'autre. Cependant, les interventions de leurs trois amis leur empêchait tout contact.

_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you._

Ji Yong réussit enfin à s'approcher de son aîné.

_But from what expected, I'm getting along quite well by myself._

Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il se collait littéralement à lui, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_You don't answer anything as I cry out, "I miss you"._

Le but était la menace, la mise en garde. Seulement, son corps ne pouvait hurler que le désir, la frustration, le désespoir qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Sa respiration était saccadée. À chaque inspiration, il sentait son torse se soulever contre celui de Seung Hyun. Il espérait que celui-ci ne pouvait pas sentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

_I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless._

Alors qu'ils étaient quasiment front contre front, Ji Yong prononça avec soulagement sa dernière phrase : il allait enfin pouvoir s'éloigner de _lui_. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, donnant à la scène une dimension érotique involontaire.

Young Bae regardait le couple sous ses yeux avec un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait mal finir.

Il avait raison. Une mauvaise synchronisation de la part des deux acteurs sembla figer l'action. Seung Hyun, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repousser son cadet, évalua mal la distance quasi nulle entre eux deux. Au lieu de le repousser directement avec ses mains, il voulut se rapprocher d'avantage, pour donner plus d'agressivité à son mouvement.

Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Il s'avança brusquement vers Ji Yong, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, ne recula pas. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise. Les trois autres membres du groupe, les managers, ainsi que toute l'équipe de tournage les regardaient également, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, n'osant pas faire un geste. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, glacé d'effroi par cet événement inattendu.

Soudain, Seung Hyun sentit qu'on le poussait violemment. Il fut obligé de reculer de quelques pas avant de se stabiliser. Inquiet, il posa son regard sur Ji Yong qui venait de le repousser. Celui-ci le fixait l'air choqué.

« Pardon... » murmura Seung Hyun, « je... ».

Son cadet lui lança un regard perdu avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant.

Les spectateurs de la scène continuaient de fixer Seung Hyun, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient rire face à l'incident qui venait de se produire. Tous semblaient attendre une réaction de sa part. Réaction qui ne venait pas.

« Top-hyung ! » cria Young Bae dans le but de le faire réagir.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le chanteur. Semblant revenir à la réalité, il s'élança en direction de l'endroit vers lequel leur leader s'était enfui.

« Ji Yong ! » appela-t-il, « Ji Yong ! »

Il s'arrêta brusquement de courir. Il l'avait trouvé. Il était adossé à un mur, fixant un point invisible dans le ciel. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et son maquillage avait coulé, cependant il semblait serein.

Seung Hyun s'approcha lentement de lui, et s'adossa à ses côtés sur le mur.

Après un temps, il dit :

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer Ji Yong... Mais... J'avoue que, je ne comprends pas ta réaction... ».

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait qu'une seule explication au comportement de son cadet, et cette explication, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'envisager.

Patiemment il attendit une réponse. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, il se décolla du mur, pour se placer face à son ami, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Alors ? » questionna-t-il.

Le regard du plus jeune était déterminé, mais sa bouche restait obstinément close.

« J'ai besoin de savoir » murmura Seung Hyun en levant un bras dans un geste qui le surpris lui-même, pour essuyer les traces de maquillage sur les joues de son cadet. Ji Yong le regarda étonné.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire » dit-il après une légère hésitation, attrapant la main sur sa joue.

« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque » rétorqua son aîné.

Ji Yong sourit faiblement, peu convaincu. Il chassa néanmoins ses doutes, et décida qu'il aurait tout le temps de regretter ses actes plus tard. Il se décolla légèrement du mur, et lentement avança sa tête vers celle de son aîné. Ne percevant aucun recul de sa part, il réduisit la distance entre leurs deux visages. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, sensuellement. Ji Yong perçut un frisson traverser de part en part le corps de Seung Hyun, son propre cœur en oublia de battre pendant une demie-seconde. Enfin, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

Ce baiser fut en tout point différent du premier. Cette fois, il avait au moins le mérite d'être volontaire. Il était doux, timide, aucun des deux n'osant bouger d'avantage de peur d'effrayer l'autre.

Ji Yong, sentant que Seung Hyun ne le repoussait pas, prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. L'une de ses mains vint se poser sur le torse de son aîné, alors que l'autre se plaçait derrière sa nuque, lui intimant ainsi d'entrouvrir la bouche. Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Lorsque celui-ci se mit à répondre au baiser, il colla son corps contre le sien, alors que deux mains se plaçaient sur ses hanches, la douceur laissa place à la sensualité.

A bout de souffle, Ji Yong s'écarta très légèrement, posant son front contre celui de son partenaire. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et se trouva face à deux yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Le désir. C'est ce qui animait les yeux de Seung Hyun en cet instant. Et l'intensité de ce désir coupa le souffle de Ji Yong.

Il fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de son aîné. Leurs langues entamèrent immédiatement une danse endiablée, jouant l'une avec l'autre. Ji Yong sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, il enroula ses deux bras autour du cou de son aîné afin de ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Il retint un gémissement lorsque Seung Hyun le poussa gentiment en arrière, pour le plaquer contre le mur. Pressé ainsi entre le mur et ce corps tant désiré, il se sentait enfin complet.

Doucement, il détacha ses lèvres de leurs jumelles. Front contre front, les yeux clos, les deux jeunes hommes tentaient de calmer leur souffle erratique.

« Je t'aime... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, si bien que Ji Yong n'était pas sûr d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit Seung Hyun se tendre contre lui, il sut que c'était bel et bien le cas. Alors qu'il tentait de se dérober à l'étreinte, le leader resserra sa prise autour du cou de son aîné afin de le dissuader de s'échapper.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu répondes à mes sentiments » murmura-t-il, « mais au moins, s'il te plaît, respecte-les. »

Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il continuait :

« Hyung, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Tu ne peux pas nier avoir ressenti quelque chose... ».

Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, front contre front, leur souffle se mélangeant à chaque expiration. Les yeux obstinément clos, Seung Hyun répondit :

« Dire que je n'ai rien ressenti lors de ce baiser serait un mensonge... Cependant, j'ai besoin de temps. Pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, mes sentiments... Je ne te promets rien Ji Yong, je tiens trop à toi pour te faire des promesses que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir, mais... ».

Ji Yong scella à nouveau leurs lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer. Il avait compris, il attendrait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 ! Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident sur le tournage de _Haru Haru_. Le montage du clip était maintenant terminé, et ce soir était le soir de l'avant-première. La vidéo allait être projetée avec l'équipe de montage, la YG Family au grand complet, ainsi que quelques fans qui avaient eut la chance de gagner des places pour cet événement unique.

Alors que la salle se faisait silencieuse, le président de la YG Entertainment se leva et prit la parole.

« Mes chers amis, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, cette année nos célèbres Big Bang font leur grand come-back. Afin de remercier leurs fans de tout le soutient qu'ils leur apportent, ils ont accepté, en attendant la mise en place d'une tournée mondiale, de réactualiser la chanson qui fut leur premier grand succès. »

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre dans la salle. Seung Ri et Ji Yong, assis côte à côte dans le public semblaient n'avoir rien écouté du discours de leur supérieur, et tentaient de rire de façon la plus discrète possible. Ils rigolaient penchés en avant l'un vers l'autre, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche, comme deux étudiants essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par le professeur.

Lorsqu'ils sentirent les regards de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce braqués sur eux, ils se redressèrent brusquement, pris en faute. Le président les regarda en secouant la tête de dépit. Malgré les années qui étaient passées depuis leur entrée dans la YG Family, ces deux-là n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Il soupira :

« Mesdames et Messieurs : Haru Haru ! »

Le public applaudit.

Ji Yong lança un regard à la dérobée à son voisin. Celui-ci souriait. Tout en s'agrippant à son bras, le leader se dit qu'il devait probablement avoir le même sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Alors que les premières images défilaient, Ji Yong posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Seung Ri, se rapprochant plus de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Assis à la rangée juste derrière, Seung Hyun observait la scène d'un œil mauvais. Il finit cependant par se focaliser sur l'écran face à lui.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. C'était la première fois pour le groupe aussi qu'ils voyaient le clip, et Seung Hyun, en regardant la scène de dispute, sentit quelque chose nouer sa gorge. L'intensité des regards, la tension dans les gestes, qu'échangeaient les deux rappeurs sur l'écran le fit frissonner. Il reporta son attention sur Ji Yong non loin devant lui. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu ses épaules s'affaisser quelque peu.

_Just smile like nothing is wrong_

Cependant, lorsqu'il le vit pouffer à la suite d'une phrase que Seung Ri chuchota à son oreille, il se dit qu'il devait se tromper.

_Oh girl, I cry, cry. You're my heart say goodbye._

Alors que la projection se terminait et que les lumières se rallumaient, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Le public semblait conquis par cette nouvelle version de la chanson.

Les cinq membres du groupe se levèrent pour aller se placer sur le devant de la salle, afin de répondre aux éventuelles questions des fans.

La première ne se fit pas attendre.

« Cette vidéo est une réussite c'est indéniable » commença une jeune fille qui devait être à peine plus âgée que le plus jeune des Big Bang, « mais si je peux me permettre, la performance de G-Dragon n'y est pas pour rien. Ma question s'adresse donc à Ji Yong-Oppa : comment arrives-tu à faire passer si bien tes émotions à l'écran ? Ressentirais-tu réellement ce tu dis dans la chanson ? »

Durant une demie-seconde, le regard de Ji Yong se voila. Aux yeux de tous, cet instant passa inaperçu.

« Pas particulièrement » choisit-il de répondre après une légère hésitation, « il s'agit seulement d'une performance d'acteur. Je suis plutôt bon acteur » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le reste du groupe comme obtenir confirmation.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Seung Hyun un instant, comme si il souhaitait qu'il saisisse le message.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les cinq garçons, ainsi que quelques autres membres de la YG Family, fêtaient l'événement. La vidéo serait diffusée publiquement le lendemain, et tous s'attendaient à son réel succès.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient dans un club privé. Accoudé au bar aux côtés de Seven, Seung Hyun tentaient désespérément de ne pas regarder en direction de la piste de danse. Seven, sans le vouloir, lui servait d'exutoire. La compagnie de son aîné et ami permettait à Seung Hyun de penser à autre chose qu'à la scène à laquelle il assistait contre son gré depuis le début de la soirée.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil qui se voulait discret vers le lieu de son supplice, le jeune homme secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses pensées, et termina son verre. Il ne savait plus très bien à combien il en était, mais le léger étourdissement qui le prit lorsqu'il bougea sa tête lui fit comprendre qu'il était probablement temps d'arrêter.

Il reporta son attention sur ce que Seven lui disait, et se rendit alors compte que celui-ci avait arrêté de parler, et l'observait en silence. Lentement le chanteur se leva. Alors qu'il passait à côté de son cadet, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais lui parler Top » murmura-t-il, « avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

Sur ces mots, il partit rejoindre sa petite amie qu'il l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Surpris par ces paroles, Seung Hyun tourna pour la énième fois la tête en direction de la piste. Depuis le début de la soirée, il pouvait y voir Ji Yong et Seung Ri danser ensembles quelque soit le style de musique ou de danse. En les regardant s'amuser, rire ensembles, Seung Hyun sentait quelque chose remuer, profondément enfoui au fond de lui.

Il savait ce que c'était. Jalousie. Ce perfide sentiment qui s'insinue où il peut dès qu'il peut, et qui ne fait qu'envenimer les choses partout où il apparaît.

Seung Hyun n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était jaloux, mais il se sentait bouillonner intérieurement. Alors qu'il tentait de se calmer, de réprimer le flot d'émotions qui montait en lui, la musique changea, elle s'éleva, sensuelle dans le night club.

L'atmosphère changea aussi brusquement chez les danseurs. Seung Hyun, depuis le bar, observa Ji Yong lancer un sourire en coin à son partenaire de danse, et se retourner pour se positionner dos à lui. Seung Ri, arborant le même sourire séducteur que son aîné quelques secondes plus tôt, avança, afin de plaquer son torse contre le dos de son leader.

Ji Yong laissa basculer sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son cadet, et enroula une main autour de sa nuque. Alors que Seung Ri plaçait ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, ils se mirent à bouger ensembles, au rythme de la musique. Leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, ils ondulaient, sensuellement, leurs bassins semblant mimer l'acte sexuel.

Seung Hyun, de là où il était, sentait sa volonté s'effriter peu à peu. Soudain, Seung Ri rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Ji Yong, semblant lui murmurer quelque chose. Celui-ci sourit en coin et redressa la tête. Son regard tomba sur celui de Seung Hyun qui le fixait.

Ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son aîné, Ji Yong continuait de danser, son corps se mouvant fluidement contre celui de son partenaire. Ce fut le déclic pour Seung Hyun. Avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de comprendre pourquoi, il s'était levé d'un bon, et, faisant fi du léger vertige dû à sa sur-consommation d'alcool, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la piste où le couple qui dansait.

Violemment, il attrapa le bras de Ji Yong, dissuadant du regard Seung Ri de protester. Il le tira hors de la pièce, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ouvrit une porte : les toilettes. Par chance, elles étaient vides. Il poussa le leader à l'intérieur, s'engouffra derrière lui, et referma la porte sur eux.

« Hyung, qu'est-ce que... » commença Ji Yong.

Avant qu'il ait eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Seung Hyun l'avait plaqué contre la porte. Ses mains, de chaque côté de sa tête, le dissuadaient de toute tentative de fuite.

« Hyung ? » répéta le leader.

Brusquement, Seung Hyun écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son cadet, l'entraînant dans un baiser brûlant. Immédiatement il fit glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son partenaire, faisant passer toute sa frustration, son incompréhension, puis sa résignation dans cet échange. Il glissa un genoux entre les jambes de Ji Yong. Celui-ci, sous la sensation, se cambra contre le corps de son aîné. Le mouvement fit rencontrer leur bassin, les électrisants tous deux.

_Alone in the night I spend a hundred times erasing it off._

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par reculer.

« Hyung... » chuchota Ji Yong.

Seung Hyun rouvrit les yeux pour se plonger dans le regard noisette de l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser.

« Ne refais... Plus jamais ça. » murmura-t-il.

Et il fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres de son leader, cependant, celui-ci le repoussa, les deux mains à plat sur son torse.

« Hyung... Attend... » tenta-t-il alors que le rappeur luttait pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, « On ne devrait pas faire ça ! Je... Tu as trop bu ! »

Seung Hyun lui attrapa le menton, l'empêchant de se débattre plus longtemps.

« La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai bu ce soir, était pour m'occuper et ainsi oublier les pulsions meurtrières que Seung Ri m'inspiraient » dit-il.

Et pour la troisième fois de la soirée, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Ji Yong. Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut doux, presque tendre. Ji Yong sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Enivré par cette rassurante douceur, il sentit sa raison l'abandonner peu à peu. Instinctivement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Seung Hyun, et son corps se colla au sien. Il frissonna. Son corps s'échauffait rapidement, le désir commençant à envahir chaque parcelle de son corps.

Soudain la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, reprenant conscience de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le souffle court, les lèvres rougies, ils se regardèrent durant un quart de seconde, avant de se tourner vers la porte tentant de paraître naturel, pour voir entrer Seven.

Celui-ci les regarda suspicieux :

« Je dérange peut être ? »

« Non ! »

La réponse de Seung Hyun parut un peu trop empressée pour être réaliste, cependant, Seven haussa les épaules et partit s'enfermer dans une cabine.

A moitié soulagé, Ji Yong se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Rejoins-moi dans la voiture » murmura-t-il en passant à côté de Seung Hyun, avant de sortir de la pièce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Review ? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning !**_ Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, car il contient un **lemon** (que je ne souhaitais pas découper en plusieurs parties). Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas de lemon (si si ça existe!), je vous conseille de lire les premiers et derniers paragraphes uniquement...

Sur ce ! Enjoy~ !

Dans la voiture, l'atmosphère était lourde. L'air semblait électrique, le désir emplissant tout l'espace. Ji Yong, tentant de respirer normalement, fixait la route droit devant lui, afin de ne surtout pas se laisser déconcentrer par l'homme assis sur le siège passager.

Arrivés devant l'appartement, il se fit violence pour ne pas attraper la main de Seung Hyun et courir vers la porte. A la place de cela, suivi de près par son aîné, il avança tentant de ne pas paraître précipité, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit, s'écarta pour laisser passer le rappeur, et entra à son tour.

A l'intérieur, il n'allumèrent pas la lumière, seule la luminosité venant des éclairages extérieurs leur permettait d'y voir quelque chose.

Ji Yong se tourna, et referma la porte. Le « clac » que cela produisit résonna dans le silence du hall d'entrée. La tension monta d'un cran.

Soudain, Seung Hyun était derrière Ji Yong. Celui-ci, la main toujours sur la poignée se tendit. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent imperceptiblement. Le souffle chaud de Seung Hyun sur sa nuque le fit frisonner.

Deux lèvres, douces, se posèrent sur sa nuque, embrassant légèrement la peau sensible. Ji Yong sentit des milliers de papillons s'envoler au creux de son bas ventre. Violemment, il se retourna, agrippa le col du haut de Seung Hyun, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il soupira de frustration. Le désir était trop fort, il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, tellement plus. Sans rompre le baiser, il avança, obligeant Seung Hyun à suivre le mouvement. Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent à la première chambre venue. Par chance, il s'agissait de celle de Ji Yong.

Ils entrèrent, refermant la porte derrière eux. À bout de souffle, ils mirent fin au baiser. Front contre front, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre un quelconque signe d'hésitation. Il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait plus. Ils auraient tout le temps pour les regrets plus tard à l'heure qu'il était, leurs regards n'exprimaient que de la détermination.

Ji Yong posa un doigt sur la poitrine de son futur amant, lui intimant de reculer, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes buttent contre le bord du lit. Là, une pression plus forte fit basculer Seung Hyun sur le matelas. Il atterrit dans un bruit sourd. Rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes se débarrassèrent de leur chaussures, les jugeant superflues.

Alors que Seung Hyun reculait, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, vers le centre du matelas, son leader, une sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage, grimpait sur le lit, avançant à quatre pattes vers lui, tel un prédateur avançant vers sa proie. Sensuellement, il rampa au-dessus de son partenaire, ne faisant que faire effleurer leur deux corps. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Le désir suintait par chaque pore de leur peau, les faisant trembler d'anticipation.

Seung Hyun, se maintenant toujours sur les coudes, tendit un peu plus le cou, tentant d'attraper les lèvres de Ji Yong. Cependant, ce dernier recula sa tête, juste assez pour être hors d'atteinte. Un sourire en coin s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Seung Hyun froncer les sourcils et laisser échapper un soupire de frustration. Soupire qui se transforma en gémissement, Ji Yong venait de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches, collant par la même occasion leurs bassins ensembles.

Le leader commença à onduler légèrement du bassin, les deux mains à plat sur le torse de Seung Hyun, obligeant ce dernier à s'allonger entièrement. Ses ancrés dans ceux de son partenaire, il bougeait, s'amusant de le voir fermer ses yeux sous les mouvements les plus marqués.

Il pouvait sentir contre ses fesses un désir naissant, identique au sien.

Il se pencha en avant, scellant leurs lèvres, et frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Seung Hyun se poser doucement sur ses hanches, l'accompagnant dans son mouvement. Rapidement, une main désireuse se glissa dans son dos, sous son t-shirt, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau nue. Ji Yong, comprenant le message, se redressa, et fit passer son vêtement par dessus sa tête, avant de l'envoyer sur le côté.

Il rougit sous le regard appréciateur de l'homme sous lui. Remarquant sa gène, Seung Hyun tendit le bras et caressa sa joue, presque tendrement. Sa main glissa sur sa nuque, forçant le plus jeune à ramener son visage près du sien.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ji Yong sentit sa gorge se serrer. Toutes ces années à attendre ce moment, à espérer... Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Seung Hyun l'observait, voyant les différentes émotions défiler sur son visage. Il l'embrassa doucement, avant de les faire rouler sur le lit, afin de se retrouver au dessus, entre les jambes écartées de son cadet.

Le mouvement permit la friction involontaire de leur deux érections. Le contact les électrisa tous deux. Pendant quelques secondes, Seung Hyun en oublia de respirer, alors que sous lui, Ji Yong se cambrait, amplifiant la pression de leur deux corps. Instinctivement, la tête du plus jeune partit en arrière, offrant ainsi son cou à son aîné. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et ses lèvres glissèrent en direction de la peau offerte. Il embrassait, léchait, mordait l'épiderme sensible, s'attardant lorsqu'il sentait Ji Yong se tendre sous lui.

Les mains de Ji Yong, jusque-là agrippées dans le dos de son partenaire, descendirent, tirant sur le vêtement lui empêchant l'accès au corps tant désiré.

« Enlève-le » demanda-t-il.

Sa propre voix lui sembla étrangère, altérée par le désir.

Seung Hyun se redressa sur les genoux, et se débarrassa de son haut, dévoilant son torse musclé à son leader. Celui-ci, se redressant sur un coude, effleura du bout des doigts les abdos bien dessinés de son aîné, en retraçant les contours, le faisant frissonner légèrement. Sa main descendit jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture, la défaisant habilement. Avant qu'elle n'ait le loisir d'aller plus loin, Seung Hyun stoppa la main aventurière.

Il poussa Ji Yong afin qu'il se rallonge, et se réinstalla entre ses jambes. Il attrapa ses deux mains, et les bloqua de chaque côté de sa tête, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, l'emportant dans un baiser passionné.

Le baiser cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. La bouche de Seung Hyun glissa le long de la mâchoire de son cadet, entamant une lente descente sur son torse. Il s'arrêta sur les boutons de chair qui se dressaient sur son chemin, les torturant de sa langue, s'amusant des sons sortant de la bouche du leader.

Il continua sa descente, ses lèvres glissant, traçant un sillon brûlant sur le ventre finement musclé sous lui. A chaque fois qu'il embrassait la peau douce, il pouvait sentir les muscles se contracter légèrement sous ses lèvres.

Il arriva a la lisière du pantalon. Il releva la tête, observant le jeune homme face à lui. Les lèvres gonflées, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court, ainsi offert, livraient à Seung Hyun une image des plus érotiques qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir.

Sans quitter des yeux le visage abandonné de son cadet, Seung Hyun entreprit de déboutonner le vêtement couvrant la nudité du jeune homme sous lui. Lentement il fit glisser le pantalon, enlevant simultanément le boxer.

Ji Yong était désormais nu, exposé au regard appréciateur de son aîné. Celui-ci, tendit les bras, et caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses du plus jeune, s'émerveillant de le voir écarter les jambes et se tendre instinctivement vers lui.

Seung Hyun se redressa brusquement, et enleva son propre pantalon avec une rapidité déconcertante, et l'envoya valser au loin.

Il se recoucha sur son leader, se recalant entre ses jambes. La sensation de leurs deux érections, pressées l'une contre l'autre, séparées seulement par une dernière fine barrière de tissu les fit gémir doucement. Alors que Seung Hyun amorçait de légers mouvements de bassin, Ji Yong étouffa un gémissement plus fort en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Immédiatement, il approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue danser avec langueur avec la sienne.

Ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, sensuellement, s'embrassant avec une ferveur nouvelle, lascivement. Alors que Ji Yong agrippait ses deux mains dans le dos de Seung Hyun, celui-ci se dégagea doucement, mettant fin à l'étreinte.

Ji Yong gémit de frustration, ressentant le vide que son aîné venait de laisser sur lui. Les sourcils froncés, il rouvrit les yeux.

« Hyung ! » protesta-t-il, « qu'est-ce que...? »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Allongé plus bas sur le lit, Seung Hyun venait sans aucun avertissement d'aucune sorte, de le prendre en bouche. Doucement, il entama de lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur l'érection douloureuse de son cadet.

« Hyung... » gémit celui-ci, « ha ! ».

Son corps se cambra au maximum, et sa tête partit en arrière. L'une de ses mains se crispa sur le drap, alors que l'autre vint naturellement se placer derrière la tête de Seung Hyun, l'incitant à accélérer le mouvement.

Cependant, Seung Hyun n'accéléra pas, désireux de l'entendre le supplier.

Il le torturait, de cette douce torture nommée plaisir. Il continua de faire aller et venir sa bouche autour du membre tendu, avec une lenteur grisante.

Sa main droite remonta doucement vers le haut, caressant au passage le torse de son cadet. Il présenta ses doigts devant la bouche de Ji Yong, qui, sans hésiter, en aspira trois entre ses lèvres. Seung Hyun, sans cesser l'activité de sa bouche, leva les yeux, observant ses doigts s'enfoncer, puis ressortir dans un va-et-vient similaire à celui qu'il effectuait, il sentit une violente vague de désir affluer dans son bas ventre.

Brusquement, il ressortit ses doigts de la bouche de son cadet, dans un plop sonore, et ramena sa main à lui. D'une caresse éphémère, ses doigts se déplacèrent vers les bourses de Ji Yong, le faisant gémir faiblement. Doucement, ses doigts glissèrent plus bas, effleurement délicatement l'entrée qu'il désirait tant. Le souffle de Ji Yong se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Seung Hyun caressait son anneau de chair, l'anticipation lui faisait perdre la raison.

Soudain, Seung Hyun aspira entièrement le sexe tendu de son cadet dans sa bouche, glissant d'un même mouvement son index en lui. Sous la double sensation, du plaisir, et de la gène combinée, Ji Yong cria. Ne lui laissant pas de répit, Seung Hyun accéléra ses va-et-vient sur son érection, s'aidant de sa main libre. De l'autre, il fit glisser un second doigt rejoindre le premier. Ji Yong, perdu dans son plaisir, accepta l'intrusion sans difficultés.

Doucement, Seung Hyun commença à faire bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de son cadet. Il entama un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Un troisième doigt rejoignit bientôt les deux autres.

Cette fois-ci, Ji Yong gémit de douleur.

Seung Hyun, délaissa son sexe pour ses lèvres. Il remonta à hauteur de Ji Yong, et l'embrassa, d'un baiser à couper le souffle, qui les laissa tous deux pantelants.

Ses doigt allaient et venaient en Ji Yong le faisant gémir, ses lèvres se promenaient dans son cou, le faisant frémir. Ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes contre la cuisse de Ji Yong. Le voir ainsi le rendait fou, il voulait plus, tellement plus, mais par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Soudain, il sentit la bouche de Ji Yong tout près de son oreille.

« Hyung » susurra-t-il, « prend-moi. Maintenant ! ».

Seung Hyun frissonna. C'était le signal qu'il attendait.

Il retira ses doigts, se redressa afin de quitter le dernier vêtement le séparant du plaisir, et se positionna entre les jambes de son cadet. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, plaquant les mains de Ji Yong de chaque côté de sa tête. Doucement, il commença à entrer en lui.

Voyant le visage du plus jeune se crisper de douleur, il se stoppa à mi-chemin, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Sa boucha déposait dans son cou des baisers papillons, afin de l'aider à se détendre.

Cependant, il se sentit brusquement repoussé. Il roula sur le dos, déconcerté, alors que Ji Yong se plaçait à genoux au-dessus de ses hanches.

« Hyung » commença-il d'une voix déformée par le désir.

Sa main droite partie se poser sur le membre tendu de Seung Hyun, faisant quelques aller-retours dessus.

« Je... ne suis pas... en sucre » termina-t-il dans un murmure avant de s'empaler violemment sur l'érection douloureuse de son aîné.

« HA! »

Les cris résonnèrent dans la pièce, se muant en un seul. Seung Hyun, les yeux écarquillés, fixait Ji Yong, qui les sourcils froncés, les yeux résolument clos semblait encaisser la douleur de la pénétration. Malgré son envie pressante de se mouvoir en lui, il respira profondément, tentant de contrôler son désir. D'un geste rassurant, il caressa le creux des reins de son cadet, doucement, presque tendrement. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains jusqu'à l'érection quelque peu redescendue de son partenaire.

Ji Yong, sous l'attention que lui portait son aîné se détendit. Il rouvrit les yeux, et les ancra immédiatement dans ceux de l'homme allongé sous lui. Le désir qu'il y lut le fit frissonner, violemment. Lentement, très lentement, il commença à bouger son bassin.

L'expression d'extase qui se peignit sur le visage de Seung Hyun fit oublier instantanément sa douleur à Ji Yong. Le désir reprit le dessus, dévastateur.

Dans les yeux de Seung Hyun, un éclair de désir, passa, identique au sien. Il le sentit se matérialiser, une douce chaleur s'emparant de ses reins. Alors qu'il élargissait ses va-et-vient, montant et descendant sur le membre tendu de son aîné, celui-ci plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements.

Lascivement, Ji Yong se déhanchait, laissant le plaisir l'envahir. Il recula, appuyant ses mains en arrière sur les genoux de Seung Hyun. Il se souleva, et se rabaissa brutalement sur le sexe tendu sous lui.

Sa tête partit en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un « o » parfait. Cependant, le cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la puissance de la vague de plaisir qui le traversa. Il se figea d'incompréhension. Le souffle court, le regard perdu dans les méandres de son plaisir, il ne sentit qu'à moitié Seung Hyun se redresser en position assise, collant son torse contre le sien.

Deux lèvres douces sur les siennes le ramenèrent à la réalité. Ils répondit avec passion au baiser, laissant la langue de son aîné infiltrer sa bouche, jouant avec sa jumelle, l'entraînant dans une danse à couper le souffle.

« Je crois... » susurra Seung Hyun, ses lèvres contre les siennes, « que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions ».

Ji Yong le regarda, pas complètement sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre, Seung Hyun l'avait brusquement poussé en arrière.

Il tomba sur le dos, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, son aîné s'était glissé entre ses cuisses, et l'avait pénétré, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate.

Un long gémissement lui échappa alors que Seung Hyun entamait une série de va-et-vient, s'enfonçant plus loin et plus fort à chaque poussée. Les dernière lueurs de raison abandonnèrent totalement Ji Yong alors qu'il remontait ses genoux, écartant les jambes au maximum, et que ses mains s'agrippaient dans le dos de son amant.

Dans la chambre, des gémissements s'élevaient, de plus en plus présent, emplissant l'espace de sons érotiques.

Seung Hyun, sentant sa libération proche, glissa une main entre leur deux corps, masturbant Ji Yong en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Le leader, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

« Non ! » ordonna Seung Hyun d'une voix rauque, « je veux t'entendre ».

« Hyung » gémit Ji Yong en rouvrant la bouche, « Je... Ha ! »

Le rappeur s'empara de ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer.

Il se retira, souriant alors que Ji Yong grognait de mécontentement contre ses lèvres, et se réinséra d'un coup en lui. Le plus jeune rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant bruyamment, se cambrant au maximum alors que l'orgasme le foudroyait. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent. La sensation de l'étau de chair se resserrant sur son sexe fut suffisante pour Seung Hyun, qui jouit dans un râle rauque.

Il s'effondra sur Ji Yong, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut se redresser, celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras, et le serra contre lui, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Reste » murmura-t-il, « un petit peu. S'il te plaît... ».

Seung Hyun sourit tendrement, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles, front contre front, reprenant doucement leur souffle.

Après quelques minutes, -heure ? Ils avaient tous deux perdus la notion du temps- le plus vieux se détacha de l'étreinte de son cadet, pour s'allonger sur le dos à ses côtés. Lorsque Ji Yong se blottit contre lui, il l'entoura de ses bras, lui caressant doucement l'épaule du bout des doigts.

Ji Yong s'endormit rapidement, laissant Seung Hyun seul face à ses interrogations. Avaient-ils bien fait de se laisser aller ainsi ? Non pas qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit, comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait seulement peur de ce que l'avenir pouvait réserver à une relation comme la leur.

Finalement, il laissa le sommeil l'envahir, bercé par le souffle régulier du jeune homme qui dormait contre lui.

Review ? (a)


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, inondant la chambre de lumière. Sur le lit au centre de la pièce deux corps étaient allongés, enlacés, dormant toujours.

Seung Hyun, allongé sur le côté, le torse collé contre le dos de son cadet, un bras fermement enroulé autour de sa taille, le tenait étroitement serré contre lui, comme si il avait peur qu'il lui échappe. Son visage enfoui dans sa nuque semblait serein.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrir doucement, laissant une voix résonner dans la pièce.

« Ji... ? »

Young Bae, sur le pas de la porte s'arrêta immédiatement de parler. La main sur la poignée, il fixait immobile le couple endormi. Quiconque serait entré et aurait vu cette scène l'aurait trouvée touchante. Il en aurait été de même pour le chanteur principal des Big Bang si l'inquiétude n'était pas le premier sentiment qui l'avait touché à ce moment-là.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas être inquiet alors que son meilleur ami avait visiblement couché avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis des années alors qu'aucun des deux ne devaient être sobres ? Il se doutait bien que lors de la soirée de la veille, ses deux amis n'avaient pas bu que de l'eau.

Les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, il rebroussa chemin, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait attendre qu'ils se réveillent et constatent par eux-même la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seung Hyun commença à bouger doucement, signe qu'il se réveillait. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ouch ! Il avait peut être abusé sur l'alcool hier, son mal de crâne en témoignait. Il referma immédiatement les yeux, espérant calmer la douleur qui vrillait ses tempes.

Remettant ses idées en place, c'est alors qu'il réalisa une première chose. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas seul, il tenait un corps serré contre lui. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua, fut qu'il était nu, ainsi que la personne contre lui. Il rougit doucement. Merde ! Il avait ramené quelqu'un à l'appartement !

Il avait beau faire le tour du peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de la soirée, il ne voyait vraiment pas quelle fille il avait pu ramener.

Lentement, il retenta d'ouvrir ses yeux. La douleur l'attaqua immédiatement, mais il serra les dents, il fallait qu'il sache ! N'osant pas faire un mouvement, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus la nuque de la personne endormie contre lui. Merde ! Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, il s'agissait de la chambre de Ji Yong.

Non ? Il n'avait quand même pas eu le culot de coucher avec une fille dans la chambre de J... Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand, finissant de le réveiller complètement. Merde ! Ji Yong !

Il se redressa violemment en position assise, relâchant brusquement son étreinte. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses deux mains, fermant les yeux, un vertige le saisissant. À côté de lui, Ji Yong bougea légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Lorsque la pièce eut cessé de tourner autour de lui, Seung Hyun s'assit sur le bord du lit, le regard fixé sur son cadet. Merde ! Il avait couché avec un ami, et collègue de travail ! Et pour couronner le tout, il ne s'en souvenait même plus !

Il se leva, titubant légèrement, ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, et sortit, partant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Là, il s'appuya contre la porte, la tête rejetée en arrière, fixant le plafond.

Mille questions se bousculait dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ne serait-ce qu'une seule idée. La seule qui revenait tourner en boucle dans son esprit était celle-là : il avait couché avec Ji Yong.

La tempête dans son cerveau ne se calmant pas, il décida de prendre une douche rapide, et sortit de l'appartement, prenant garde de ne croiser personne. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. À l'heure actuelle, il était perdu, complètement perdu.

Lorsque Ji Yong se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il était seul. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout, lui n'avait quasiment pas bu lors de la soirée, les souvenirs de sa nuit étaient encore profondément imprégnés profondément en lui.

Il se redressa, fixant la place vide dans le lit à ses côtés d'un air triste. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que de coucher avec lui ferait rester Seung Hyun à ses côtés pour toujours ? Il soupira. Dans un sens, oui c'est ce qu'il avait osé espérer.

Le homme homme se prit la tête entre les mains, se maudissant de s'être laisser aller ainsi. C'était certe Seung Hyun qui s'était jeté sur lui, mais il ne l'avait pas forcé ! Il l'avait un petit peu provoqué, mais l'aîné était venu de son plein gré.

Ji Yong se leva brusquement, enfila un t-shirt et un jogging, et sorti de sa chambre. Il entra dans la cuisine jetant un regard inquiet autour de la pièce.

« Il n'est pas là » annonça une voix dans son dos.

Le leader se retourna pour se retrouver face à face à Young Bae.

« Il est sorti, un peu plus tôt ».

Ji Yong lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Je vous ai vu » expliqua son meilleur ami en soupirant, « ce matin je suis venu dans ta chambre, et je vous ai vu ».

L'aîné baissa la tête sans rien dire.

« Tu regrettes ? » demanda Young Bae.

Ji Yong releva la tête et regarda au loin à travers la fenêtre. Les souvenirs de la nuit affluèrent dans son esprit. La sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau, de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de... Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Si... Enfin ça va dépendre de si il a l'intention de m'éviter ou pas, je suppose... »

Il tourna son regard vers son ami.

« Il va m'éviter hein ? »

Young Bae soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien Ji Yong. J'espère pour toi que non... »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx


End file.
